


Scott Malkinson X reader

by gazebo_placebo



Category: South Park
Genre: Other, Scott Malkinson - Freeform, Scott Malkinson x reader, This Is STUPID, just take it pls, please dont take this seriously, south park - Freeform, stupid, this is a cry for help, this is a huge joke, tree fitty, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazebo_placebo/pseuds/gazebo_placebo
Summary: This is purely a joke, please just take it how you will. Its so dumb.
Relationships: Scott Malkinson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scott Malkinson X reader

I wake up one morning to my mom screaming at me.  
“Get up and pack a bag, you’ve been sold! The house was foreclosed and we needed the money!”  
I reluctantly get up, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and put on some nice clothes.  
“T-To who, mum?” I ask.  
“To me.” A lisped voice comes through the room and in the doorway stood him, Scott Malkinson.  
“O-Oh.” I say, holding my hair between my fingers. “H-How much did you sell me for?”  
“Tree-fitty and you come with your dithney pluth account.” Scott says proudly.


End file.
